HO John Peel 20 1990
Tape ; Name *john peel show tapes 20 1990 ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM *1990-04/05 *(Background of tape, including who made it, theme if any, notable songs, interesting Peel comments, etc) *Part of a series of mixtapes uploaded by Youtube and Mixcloud member Happy Otter. *The dates are known plays of the tracks but due to the mixed order of recording, are not definitive for the mixtape Tracklisting side a *70 Gwen Party: War, Track & Field (7") Snape SR001 20 March 1990 *Popguns: Someone You Love (12") Midnight Music DONG 62 22 March 1990 *Mr. Peppermint: A Trip To Gingerbread Island (album - Mr. Peppermint) Blast First BFFP 59 22 March 1990 *Cop Shoot Cop: Triumphal Theme (album - Headkick Facsimile) Supernatural Organization SUR MLP 6 22 March 1990 *Public Enemy: Revolutionary Generation (album - Fear Of A Black Planet) Def Jam 466281 1 Peel March 1990 Lee Tape 67 *Godflesh: My Own Light (v/a album - Pathological Compilation) Pathological PATH 1 22 March 1990 *Seaweed: Inside (7" EP) Leopard Gecko LG007 22 March 1990 *Prophecy Of Doom: Insanity Reigns Supreme (session) 27 March 1990 *Big Chief: Get Down And Double Check (7") Get Hip GH-125 27 March 1990 *Walking Seeds: Mortal Blues (LP - Bad Orb.. Whirling Ball) Paperhouse 27 March 1990 *Prophecy Of Doom: Rancid Oracle (session) 27 March 1990 *Walking Seeds: Hairy Who (session) 29 March 1990 Best Of Peel Vol 2 *Thrilled Skinny: Teenage Dream (7" EP) Hunchback HUNCH006 03 April 1990 side b *Greenhouse: Worlds Turn (Revolution) (7" - Alway's Something Wrong / World's Turn (Revolution)) Firebomb Radio One FR-2 03 April 1990 *Poster Children: Eye (album - Flower Plower) Limited Potential LIMP 004 03 April 1990 *Inspiral Carpets: Real Thing (album - Life) Mute DUNG 8 09 April 1990 *Public Enemy: Who Stole The Soul? (album - Fear Of A Black Planet) Def Jam 466281 1 09 April 1990 *Sixteen Tons: Simple (7" - 4 Songs 16 Tons) No Blow NBLW 02 09 April 1990 *Happy Mondays: Do It Better (7" - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit 677022 09 May 1990 *Mojo Nixon & Skid Roper: Have Love Will Travel (v/a album - !!!Here Ain't The Sonics!!!) Estrus PL-ES-0024 17 April 1990 *Wedding Present: Make Me Smile (Come Up And See Me) (v/a album - Alvin Lives (In Leeds)) Midnight Music CLANG 4 17 April 1990 *Jungle Brothers: Because I Got It Like That (12") Gee Street GEET28 17 April 1990 *Sixteen Tons: Deserved Justice (7" - 4 Songs 16 Tons) No Blow NBLW 02 17 April 1990 *Man Machine Featuring Zen: Denkimi-Shakuhachi (Electro-Shakuhachi) (12" - Denkimi-Shakuhachi) Outer Rhythm M MAN 2T 17 April 1990 *Jesus Lizard: One Evening (album - Head) Touch And Go T&GLP#54 17 April 1990 *Crane: Fire Engine (album - Weathervein - A Useful Handful Of Knots) Meantime COX 022 08 May 1990 *A Tribe Called Quest: After Hours (album - People's Instinctive Travels And The Paths Of Rhythm) 24 April 1990 *Agathocles: Purified Dy Death (split LP with Agathocles - Suppose It was You / Untitled) Deaf DEAF 01 24 April 1990 *Unholy Swill: Basketcase (b/w 7" - Tapeworm In My Head) Noiseville Best Of Peel Vol 3 24 April 1990 File ;Name *1) john-peel-20a-1990 *2) john-peel-20b-1990 ;Length *1) 46:34 *2) 46:35 ;Other *Many thanks to Happy Otter ;Available *Mixcloud Category:1990 Category:Mixtape Category:Happy Otter Mixtapes Category:Unknown